


Happy Birthday, Dai-chan!

by potatingpotato



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Might be OOC, My first FanFic here, Other, Please be gentle, aomine x momoi, aomomo fluff, belated happy birthday ahomine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 20:11:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4718939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potatingpotato/pseuds/potatingpotato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's almost Aomine's birthday, and Satsuki is having trouble looking for his gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday, Dai-chan!

Satsuki was in trouble. It was just less than three days til Daiki's birthday and she _still_ didn't know what to give him. On any normal year she would've had a gift for him for weeks, sometimes even months. So, saying Satsuki was panicking was an  understatement.

She buried her face in her arms. “What am I going to do...”

“Oi, Satsuki.”

She sat up, suddenly alert. “H-hey, Dai-chan!” She flinched. Her voice obviously sounded nervous.

He raised an eyebrow but didn't comment. “Let's go home. We're the only ones here.”

“Oh, I need to stop by the mall. I need to buy school supplies,” she lied. In reality, she'll be looking for his gift.

He nodded. “Okay, we'll stop by there.”

She looked up, alarmed. “Oh no, Dai-chan! You don't need to come with me. I'm not going home until it's before dark.”

Daiki frowned. Satsuki was acting way weirder than usual. She acted jumpy and nervous around him, but normal around everyone else. She was also going to the mall alone a lot, which admittedly made him worry. “Are you sure?”

“Yeah! Don't worry about me!” She gave him a smile.

“Okay then,” he reluctantly agreed. 

*** * * ***

Okay, now Daiki was _suspicious._ Satsuki was avoiding him like the plague and has been going to the mall – alone – everyday. He was starting to get worried and slightly pissed. What the hell is she doing that she can't even tell him about it?

“Satsuki.”

“Y-Yes, Dai-chan?” She was hiding her notebook from him.

“What are you up to?” he bluntly asked.

He watched, amused as she turned different shades of red, all the while babbling incoherently. “W-What are you talking about, Dai-chan? I'm not doing anything!”

“Uh-huh. Sure, Satsuki.”

*** * * ***

Satsuki was really, really panicking now. It was a code red. It was a SOS –

“Ma'am, are you okay?” a worried saleslady asked. 

She was at the mall again, as usual. Gift-searching for Daiki has really messed up her daily schedule. “Y-Yeah.” She quickly walked away in case she started to panic again. 

She honestly had no idea what to get him now. All her previous ideas didn't really seem to fit Daiki. Lately, all she's been doing is to just wander aimlessly around the mall. 

She blinked, looking around. The shops looked unfamiliar to her. _I'm lost,_ she thought, slightly amused. _Might as well look around._

She explored the area and saw it. The answer to her dilemma. 

She knew what Daiki's gift would be. 

*** * * ***

On the actual day of Daiki's birthday, the damn ganguro didn't even fucking remember what day it was. Satsuki dropped hints about it, hoping impatiently that he would remember. 

** Try #1 **

“So today's pretty special, huh.” she casually commented.

“Huh? I guess. It seems a little hot, though.” he replied, referring to the weather. 

She mentally facepalmed.

** Try #2 **

“Hey, Dai-chan!” She beckoned him over. It was lunch time.

“What?” 

She showed him a bento. “Here --”

He immediately stepped back. “The fuck! I don't wanna die today!”

Satsuki perked up, thinking that maybe he _finally_ remembered what the day was. “Really? Why not?”

He looked at her incredulously. “What kind of question is that?! Who the fuck wants to die a teenager?!”  
She mentally chastised herself for getting her hopes up too soon. “Never mind that.” She forced the bento into his hands. “My mom is the one who made this. She wanted me to give this to you.”

He looked at it with the awe of a child on Christmas. “Thank you for the food!” he said before eating it.

Satsuki didn't know what to feel; happy, because he looked so excited and carefree, or frustrated, because he didn't even bother to ask why her mom made him a bento.

“My mom made me a bento, too.” he said with his mouth full. She made a face, and he swallowed. “Said it was 'special'. I wonder why.”

Satsuki could feel her eyebrow twitch with annoyance.

** Try #3 **

This was it. Satsuki's final shot at making Daiki realize it was his birthday. She had help this time however, and she was confident that if she couldn't achieve something on her own, she could achieve it with her friends.

“Oi, Satsuki. Where are we even going?” he asked. She giggled, thinking he was cute when he was blindfolded.

“You'll see~ We're almost there anyway~” she sang.

“Tsk. I swear if this is one of your prank --”

“We're here!” she interjected.

He removed the blindfold. “Hmm? It's dark.” He opened the lights. “What --”

“SURPRISE!” their friends shouted.

Daiki was shocked. He didn't expect Satsuki's surprise to be this. He turned to her, slack-jawed. “It's my birthday.”

She slapped his arm playfully. “Yeah, you idiot! I've been trying to tell you all day!”

 _Oh, so_ that's _why Mom and Aunty made me bentos,_ he thought. He looked around. His teammates were there, of course, and...the GoM?!

“H-Hey, what are you guys doing here?!” he shouted.

“We're here to celebrate your birthday with you, Aomine-kun.” Kuroko answered. 

“Y-Yeah, but...” He rubbed his neck. “Thanks, I guess...”

“Dai-chan, you're so awkward!”

“S-Shut up, Satsuki!”

“Hahaha! Ahomine is blushing!”

“Bakagami?! Why are you here?!”

“Let's light the candle!” The fighting ceased. Satsuki lighted the candle. “Happy Birthday to you~” she sang, and everyone joined in.

“Happy Birthday, dear Dai-chan~” Everyone laughed. Daiki blushed, feeling incredibly embarrassed, but didn't say anything. 

“Dai-chan!” Satsuki called him.

“Yeah?”

“Here.” She handed him a gift-wrapped box. He looked at it. “Open it.”

He opened the box. Inside was a bobble head of him wearing his basketball jersey with a mini bobble head Satsuki clinging to his back. He laughed. It was too cute. “Do you like it?” she asked shyly.

“Yeah.” He gave her a small smile. “Thanks, Satsuki.” He looked around to see if anyone was looking. When he was sure that everyone was busy with the cake, he gave her a kiss on the top of her head.

She blushed, then smiled widely up at him. “You’re welcome, Dai-chan.”

He wasn’t really sure, but he swore she was beaming the entire night after that. 

~End

**Author's Note:**

> WAAAAAH IT'S LATE AS FUCK GRRRR. Anways, belated happy birthday, Ahomine! Also, I hoped you enjoyed reading this! ^w^


End file.
